The Mirror
by Sorna Acadi
Summary: This is a work in progress. Kinda weird but i thought i would try out somethin new. R&R Please
1. Dream

SornaAcadi: This is my first story of its kind:D I hope you all enjoy and please review to give me ideas!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They all say that counseling can help you through virtually anything. I disagree. When your mother is a prostitute, your father left you, and you have no one to rely on, it doesn't work. Not for me anyway. My mom brings home at least two guys home from the bar every night for them to pay her, fuck her, beat her, and finally leave. Even though my mom is the nicest woman I know.

She has beautiful, short, and spiky raven black hair with crimson red bangs. Her body is very lean and slender. On average she goes to the gym four days a week. Her name is Faith. I never call her mom, mommy, mother, or anything like that. It's Faith, all it has been, how it always will be. We get along nine times out of ten, but there are always those days when I feel as though she would rather have someone rip her ears out than listen to my advise.

Today -like any other day- I was awoken by Faith screaming from the kitchen.

"Brandon, if you don't get up now you won't make it to school in time!"

_Shit. I'll get up in a second_, I thought.

"Okay!" I said screaming as loud as I could out of grumpy rage. Once I finally rolled out of bed, I went to get ready for school in my bathroom. Stumbling over mountains of clothes, I finally made it to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror shocked me. Anyone with a brain could tell that I obviously didn't get a good night's rest. My rusty brown hair looked as though I just escaped a vicious tornado; below my blue-green eyes, complimenting my hair issue, were dark crescent shaped bags, I looked like a train wreck. I couldn't help it though; I had this ludicrous reoccurring nightmare.

I seem to always be locked inside a room with a glass ceiling, like I was a prisoner. The room could be no larger than my ten by ten bedroom. Apart from my bedroom, this horrid room was covered in torture tools and in the middle was what looked to be a surgery-operating table. But this is no ordinary operating table. It had shackles and electric wire running around the rusted reddish-brown table.

Above the gruesome platform were what seemed to be hooks to accommodate more torture tools, along with a pair of yellow gloves at the end. On either side of the hooks held two very dim bucket lights that gave hardly any light. The shower tiled floor followed up three of the four walls. The grout looked as though it had become a residence for the mold, moss, and plants growing on the walls.

The tiles were a repulsive brown red that seemed to be old crusted blood. In the back of the room was a cabinet that didn't have any doors. Thrusted upon the shelves were many types of saws and knives. Ranging from the ever so common hand saw to the dual-blade electric powered hand saw; accommodating the saws were the incredibly razor-sharp knives. No different than the rest of the room the saw and knives were very rusted and bloodstained.

On the last wall that didn't have any tiles, was a mirror. The entire wall was one gigantic mirror that looked divine and spotless. On the edges were beautiful engravings of tulips and dandelions that extended around the rim of the reflecting wall.

With a mirror you would expect to see yourself, but with this mirror you don't only get to see yourself, you witness yourself being brutally tortured. There is always a mysterious and mentally disturbing man. He seemed to be six foot two. He always wore this black plastic apron with three handy pockets located in the front. Under the apron was a pair of dark blue jeans that noticeably were dark only from the blood that had settled in.

I always wonder what his face looked like, but every time I see him, he has a silky white mask that had blood and dirt marks all over it. The man always seems the be torturing me every time; only every night I see something different happen to my body.

Last night, I remembered him grabbing a hammer and lightly tapping my "doubles" knees, teasingly saying, "Do you feel this? I find this very suspicious sir. I use to be a doctor and your knee should be moving when I tap right here. That's very odd. Hmm... Well, no worry sir I shall just tap a little harder. Usually your nerves can tell when a stronger force is applied." With his husky voice finally reaching an abrupt end, the last thing I saw was the twisted man raising his right arm, and in it was the hammer. He seemed to take a tiny step backward to increase the momentum of the impact that would soon land on my twin's left knee. With a final chuckle that came from behind the stained mask, the hammer came flying down, and right before it hit, I woke up.

I consider this one of my lucky nights though. Almost every time I see the reflection of myself getting beaten, I wake up with a minor or major injury in the same exact area.

Although I was relieved that I woke up with no scars, I had to do something about getting ready for school.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	2. Highway

SornaAcadi: Okies peeps:]] this is my 2nd chapter to the most amazing story ever! XDD

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Looking at my closet was like any other day. My closet consisted of T-shirts and jeans, mainly from Abercrombie and Hollister. Most of the time I care what I looked like at school but from some reason…I didn't care.

It was mid winter, December to be exact. In three weeks it would be Christmas, the one and only holiday we get to celebrate at my house. Holidays at my house are looked at like any other day. We might say, "Happy Thanksgivings," or, "Happy Birthday," but even that is seldom.

After finally picking out a blue shirt with sky blue jeans, I headed for the door. On my way I grabbed a cereal bar and my keys.

After getting outside, I found out the hard way that I forgot my jacket. Running back inside I grabbed my jacket then I went out to my car. The neighborhood teenagers usually tag my car by writing, "Your it!" It is very annoying, yet it's not that hard to just wash off your car, so I just ignore it. My car today didn't have anything on it for an odd reason. Once I got into my silver 1985 Ford truck, I floored it to school.

Arriving at school with no time to spare, I hurried to my locker and was off to my day at school.

On my way home, I couldn't help but think something terrible is going to happen to me.

_That dream…I didn't get hurt…how though…_

I was on my toes. I knew that anything was going to happen to me. Then with in seconds of my epiphany, a cement truck came flying by my car. It shouldn't of have startled me, after all I was going 55 miles per in an area that I am suppose to be going 70.

Finally getting back to reality, I caught back up to the cement truck. Out of curiosity I looked over at the jackass that came flying by me.

But once I looked at him…I felt…like I knew him. It was a weird experience. I just couldn't stop looking at him. His hair was an off black with a brown tint when the sun would hit it. His body typed seemed bulky and not in shape.

I had a weird feeling like I needed to talk to him…but words just couldn't find a way to reach my mouth.

_I must find out who this man is…why do I know him? Where did I see him before?_

That's all I could think…over and over again that it what kept going through my mind.

My thought process was shortly ruined.

A loud car horn finally snapped me back to the present, but when I jerked my head back to focus on the highway, it was too late. My car hit the guardrail it flew right over them into the trees. My car was so old that my airbags didn't to shit.

_I am going to die…this is how it ends…well at least it will be better than what I thought..._

I was getting ready for my impact. I knew I had ten yards until I hit were the trees would end and a hill will take over, carrying me down to the lake. As my car took flip after flip I could see the ground.

_I am ready…what do I have to lose?_

Then…suddenly it stopped…I stopped.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

SornaAcadi: Okies I know…I know..it sucks :[ but I am thinking about re-doing this chappy so no worries please Review and tell me what you think I should do if you don't like!! xDD


End file.
